Alone
by Trapuccino
Summary: Erudite! Cristina and Tris are part of a valuable research project that takes them into war in a foreign country, but when Cristina is taken by rebels and the goverment decides againts rescueing her, Tris decides to go on her own but she won't be alone; Four, a dauntless guard is looking for his friends too. It's a shame Dauntless and Erudites hate each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, welcome to my first Divergent Fanfiction! Let me know if you think I should continue this.**

It's almost time to leave.

Cristina squeezes my hand tighter and I squeeze it back reassuringly. The tension is now ticker in the room with the two factions ready to jump at any minute after waiting for so long.

It will be alright, we have moved locations four times since we arrived, six months ago. It had always been relatively safe, and there was no factor to indicate this time would be any different. Still, Cristina had never been too excited about enlisting to war, and this sort of things always stressed her, both of us out, but the project we were working on was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and we could not miss it.

Right now we were located in a small cottage built specifically for housing faction members before transportation, since it was only one mile away from the lab and facilities. It was easier to leave from here to our next location; it was not only closer to the open road, but it was also far enough from the labs that no rebel group that could find it would suspect anything about it. We would leave when the night got darker, and by the looks of it, it would only take approximately ten more minutes.

Everyone's eyes when on the small peripheral windows, gazing upon the growing darkness. Cristina took a long breath, trying to calm herself.

-Eighty-two point seven percent.- I say in a low whisper trying not to raise much attention and yet, a few Erudite heads snap in my direction. We are all on edge, a little spark could set us apart.

-What?- Cristina looks at me confused.

-It's the success rate for these operations. Of the remaining seventeen point three per cent, ninety eight percent were caused by accidental encounters and end up without casualties.

It takes a moment for her to understand what I'm doing. It's the safety of numbers, percentage, statistics. The odds are in our favor and, although she looks unconvinced at first, I can see her slowly relaxing; statistically we are perfectly safe after all. A few people start talking now but only in low voices and short sentences.

Suddenly, a dauntless guard stands up and all we Erudites perk up, no longer relaxed. The tall man reaches to the door, takes a peep through the tainted glass and goes back to say something to his faction partners.

-Is it time?- Asks Brett, he is tall and lean, in his mid-thirties. He was in a subdivision of the project which meant that Cris and I didn't talk with him very often, but he seemed nice and he was a fellow Erudite.

The Dauntless kid, he couldn't be over twenty, barely looked his way and resumed his conversation with his faction.

Although the move was statistically safe and it allowed us to move forward with our investigation, Cristina and I hated the exchange because it meant one thing; spending time with Dauntless members.

Our society is divided in five factions, Erudite, Abnegation, Dauntless, Candor and Amity. All destined to cultivate the attributes they were named after. The selection process is tight and thorough, so that everybody belongs where they are supposed to and can be valuable members of society. The factions work mostly separated, though they work combined when each of their values is needed. This was why we were now with Dauntless guards, they worked on security as well as military force.

But just because we had to spend time together, it didn't mean that we had to like it, and Dauntless was known for being a faction that, besides bravery, cultivated assholes.

Two more guards stood up and left the cottage. We waited a few minutes before they returned.

-All clear.

-Ok people stand up.-We practically jumped out of our seats.- It's time, remember the drills ,we'll leave in pairs. Keep you weapons drawn; hands steady but fingers near the trigger, not on it. We would like not to get shot by you.- His voice was bored and condescending. On my left a woman I had seen working in the microorganisms study section rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. This did not seem to be her first time either.

Once outside our nerves went up. We could see our feet and the people walking five steps in front of us, but besides that, we were surrounded by darkness. I kept my gun in front of me, just like they had taught us to do when we enlisted. Basic gun use and medical knowledge was the standard training every faction member received before coming here.

-No one has blown a feet off.- A deep male voice came from the front of the line. I could hear Cristina jump and falter her step beside me, my heart was pounding fast against my chest.- So far so good.- He laughed.

He was joking, I realize. Out loud and in the middle of a Cover Op out in the open. And he wasn't the only idiot, soon others joined him.

-I want to accidentally blow his head off.- Cristina whispers close to my ear, the terrain is bumpy with rocks and roots all over it so we bump into each other standing so close.- But it's so dark I'll miss.

-Do it.- I tell her.- If you fail I'll accidentally shoot next.

I hear her muffle a soft chuckle and we continue to walk, more relaxed this time. Even if the Dauntless keep talking too loud for my taste, being with Cris always makes everything better.

We were closer now, just five more minutes…

An astoundingly loud noise resonates throughout the woods and Cristina and I scramble closer to each other before we realized what happened.

A gun shot.

Everybody froze, and then all hell broke loose.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

People scream. I can hear them running, their altered steps going from one place to another, confused about what they should do in the dark.

Cristina and I stay pressed together, hands held high ready to shoot but it's impossible to distinguish friend from foe in the dark, and with every passing second that we don't move, we risk being caught.

More shots are fired; this time we hear the desperate voice of Dauntless guards trying to guide people into safety. I can hear a few "Run" or "Over here!" but no matter how much I try, I can't see anything. Should we go back to the cottage? Trying to find the transport was not an option since only the guards knew where it was. But we need to do something.

A sudden light caught our eyes and Cristina and I turn around to see Brett turning his flashlight on, scanning the woods frantically with the blueish light. It was a mess, his hand shake so badly all I could see was snipets of trees. I was about to reach into my pocket and take my own flashlight when I hear a man yell:

-NO!

A gun is fired and next thing I know, Brett is falling to the ground. The bright light illuminates his face and it shows a crimson colored dot in his forehead, his eyes stare in our direction. Lifeless. Cristina lets out a sound close to a scream before she drags me away.

-C'mon.-She pulls from my arm, running as far away from Brett as we can and further away from the group. Without the light and in the darkness again I can't see anything. Sometimes I bump against a tree or I can feel Cristina tripping with the increasingly uneven terrain, but we keep running, it's all we can do. Away from the light and from the people who might have seen it, and us.

After, seconds? Minutes? The voices are nothing but sounds with the occasional gun fired. I wonder whether the rebels run off or if the ones being hunted are us. I hear steps now and then but they seemed rushed, just like ours, probably more people running away. Still Cristina and I stay as far from those noises as we can just in case.

I don't know how long we have been running like this, in the dark with our arms stretched in front of us so we won't knock on a tree. Finally, when the adrenaline starts wearing off and the pain at my side becomes unbearable I stop and Cristina follows. Her breath is as shallow as mine and she grabs me for support when she bents down and throws up.

-We-have-to get going.- She says in between breaths. I pat her back and take her hair out her face, making sure she breaths properly so she won't inhale her vomit. The woods are finally silent and I let myself relax if only to clear my head and think about our next step.

An option would be to stay here, resting until a Dauntless guard finds us or day comes, but without knowing what happened with the rebels staying out in the open poses too much risk. We could try and get back to the cottage and see if others made it back, or simply trying to go back to the facilities. The last thought set out a red flag in my mind; if rebels followed us and got to the facilities the damage they would cause, life they would take was inexcusable. Not to mention they could be organized, which meant they could coordinate an attack if they knew the location…

Suddenly, my head snaps up at a sound. No, not a sound but the lack of it. I can see better now and gaze at the shadows behind us. The woods are silent, too silent and the hairs in the back of my neck stand with the feeling of being watched. Cristina stands up, slowly as if measuring her state, grabs my hand and pulls me to keep back walking. But I don't want to move, I don't want to make a sound just stay quiet in case there is someone nearby that can hear our steps.

-C'mon.- She whispers, surprised I'm not moving. Even a whisper sounds too loud for my taste so I hold her wrist, forcing her to look at me and take my finger to my lips. She looks at me warily and next her gaze is flying through the empty shadows, but she shakes her head and starts walking again.

Two steps.

That's how far she got when the man took her. Cristina screamed, her eyes wide with terror as she kicked and punched uselessly the air. I take my gun and aim, hoping that the three shooting classes were enough to hit the man instead of Cris but as I'm about to shoot I trip with a root and bullet flies to the sky.

It took me less than a second that two fires were shot, one disappeared into the night, and the other hit the tree behind me, right where my head had been moments ago. There were two of them. I shoot at the men hlding Cristina in the leg but before she can run away another men jumps from the shadows and grabs her, this time he places a cloth on her mouth that makes her stop squirming and she fells into his arms like a doll. I try to shoot again but I miss, and the noise brings his attention torward me.

I hide behind the enarest tree as I hear him fire twice, and wait for him to come and get me.

And wait, and wait. The seconds turn into hours as I stand behind that tree perching the darkness for any sound, a broken branch, the slush of the grass, anything that tells me how close he's getting but I hear nothing.

Finally I peek, slowly in case he's waiting just that to blow my head off, but he doesn't because he's nowhere around. Slowly I leave my cover and stand in the middle of the woods, my heart pounding violently in my chest, but still now in the open nothing happens. He left, and he took Cristina with him.

He's nowhere, the darkness swallows it all and I see nothing on the ground that tells me where he went. He took her.

Nononononononononono.

Silent tears start to prickle in my eyes but I swallow them back, this is not the time. I can find her. I'm sorry. Completely lost I go a few steps back to where we came from only to stop and go back. What direction could he have taken? Back to the place where they attacked us or away from there?

I am about to find my way back to the attack point when I hear it. It's faint, but distinct; a vehicle's motor. I let the familiar sound carry me as I run through the woods until I see them.

There are four men as far as I can see, standing next to a van just like the one we use for our transportations. Cristina is with them, still passed out. I aim my gun at the head of the men holding her; a simple shot, nothing else… Until I realize how stupid my idea is.

Even if I hit, the other men could be armed and ready. More importantly, they could kill Cris, I can't risk that, but I can't just let them take her. They put her inside the van, my hand is shacking now, should I aim at the tires? No, they could still hurt her. Damn it! They all climb inside and start to move.

With tears in my eyes I drop my gun and let them go, the van too fast to follow. Nobody knows what happened with Cris besides me, if I were to die Dauntless could consider Cris to have suffered the same fate, they wouldn't go after her

I can't see their faces just like before but in one of the men's arms I see something; it's Cris, they put her inside the van before they all climb inside and take off. I think about shooting them, if I'm lucky I could hit the tires but there is also the chance that they are all heavily armed, and if they see someone shooting they'll respond in kind. I would have no chance against that.

Against every instinct that screamed at me to do something I let them and Cristina, go. I'll be more useful as a witness. I take out my nife pocket and mark the tree I'm standing next with an X so I'll know the spot well. Now it's time to go back and ask for help. If I don't die in the process.


End file.
